megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
SlashMan.EXE
SlashMan.EXE is a civilian NetNavi operated by Pat Fahran in the Cybeast Gregar version of Mega Man Battle Network 6. Game History ''MegaMan Battle Network 6 In the ''Cybeast Gregar version of the game, SlashMan is one of MegaMan's Link Navis and Crosses. He is operated by Pat and used to teach people how to cook, and to gain his Cross, Lan Hikari must use SlashMan in Green Area to collect vegetables and slash them up with button commands in a style similar to Dance Dance Revolution. After gathering and preparing all the ingredients, SlashMan is used by Pat to battle Lan and MegaMan to end their class. MegaMan wins and gains Slash Cross and SlashMan as a Link Navi. SlashMan is also one of the few Navis that can cut down the trees on the net. Anime History ''Rockman.EXE Beast SlashMan appears as Pat's NetNavi in Beyondard. SlashMan is often materialized to cook meals with Pat in a small village. Both used to work on a luxury liner until Zoanoroid WhaleMan.EXE destroyed it. In the ensuing battle, SlashMan gives WhaleMan a scar. When Lan Hikari arrives in the village, WhaleMan attacks it and tries to destroy it. Lan and MegaMan use Cross Fusion, but the environment in Beyondard makes it difficult. In order to save the village, Pat materializes SlashMan who deletes WhaleMan. Abilities As a Playable Character His charge shot fires one kunai across all three rows of the battlefield, one immediately on his front, the other two on his sides. The kunais will spin three times, allowing extra hits if the foe is in front of him. His exclusive chip, Rolling Slash, causes him to spin wildly on the border of the field and attack one column of enemies. As a Boss *'Wide Slash:' SlashMan moves up to the player and performs a Wide Sword-esque attack. Later versions will follow up with a Long Sword-esque Long Slash if the first hit misses. *'Rolling Slash:' SlashMan spins about, rolling across either the top or bottom row, going down the player's current column, and going back on the opposite row. *'Triple Edge:' SlashMan summons two to three kunai and fires them at you. This is done several times before he cycles to another attack. The kunai can be destroyed. Slash Cross *Sword Chips gain a +50 Attack Bonus. *Sword Chips can be charged to release a Sonic Boom in the range of the sword. *Charged Attack is the Wide Slash, which acts as a WideSword that can attack either the column next to MegaMan or the column to the right of that. Deals 60 + (20 x Buster Attack) Sword Damage. *Slash Beast's chip charge attack is Slash-X, which makes MegaMan jump two panels and launch a cross-slash that deals 50 + (30 x Buster Attack) Sword Damage, which is multiplied by two if the target is directly in front of MegaMan. Slash Cross.jpg|Slash Cross SlashBeast.jpg|Slash Beast Slashman concept art.png| Concept art of SlashMan.Exe. Battle Chips Mega Man Battle Network 6 Link PET EX Trivia *One of the Mavericks from ''Mega Man X4 is called Slash Beast, which is also the name given to MegaMan's form when he Beasts Out while in Slash Cross form. *Megaman's Slash Beast Cross resembles a Kamaitachi, a ferret yokai with razor sickle like claws that cut up anything. *The shapes on his emblem (爪) is the Japanese word for "Claw". Category:NetNavis Category:Playable Characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 6 bosses Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis